One more Kiss
by SortDrame
Summary: SongFic DG Draco precisa decidir entre lealdade e o coração.
1. Prólogo

One More Kiss

**Author Ps: **_Estou repostando essa fic com o intuito de corrigir algumas gafes que meu passado de "ignorar o corretor" causou. Fora tirar um pouco do melodramatismo que me era peculiar na época. Ok, admito, fiquei com vergonha te ter escrito essa fic assim que a reli! __''''_

**Música**_: "Let me Go"/ Three Doors Down_

**ShortPic**_: SongFic DG Hogwarts. __Draco precisa enfrentar seu pai se quiser descobrir a verdade sobre o que sente...Por mais errado que pareça, estava se apaixonando por uma Weasley._

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

Gina escancarou a porta da enfermaria sentindo o rosto queimar em raiva. As mãos tremiam e a cabeça latejava.

Andou apressadamente até a cama onde Draco estava sentado e olhou em seus olhos, como se procurasse uma resposta não-falada. Respostas não faladas eram muito mais honestas e menos constrangedoras. Não achou nenhuma, porém.

"Você disse que contaria a verdade, Malfoy!" Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, ela engoliu o choro com dificuldade "Você precisa não pode se entregar, você prometeu".

Draco continuou a mirar a janela, sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz respondeu

"Bom, talvez não seja uma jogada muito esperta acreditar em mim tão cegamente, Weasley"

O loiro se levantou sem dizer mais nada mencionando deixar a enfermaria.

"Mas...Draco!" Gina tentou continuar a discussão, queria saber o que o fizera mudar de idéia, o que acontecera, queria que o garoto confiasse à ela a verdade.

Mas ele já havia desaparecido pelos corredores que eram visíveis pelas portas abertas.


	2. Mais Um Beijo

Mais um beijo

---

**Mais um beijo poderia ser a melhor coisa **

**Mais uma mentira poderia ser a pior **

**E todos esses pensamentos nunca descansam **

**Você não é uma coisa que eu mereça**

**---**

Draco vagou pelos corredores sem se dar conta de onde estava ou de quanto tempo havia passado. 

Seus pensamentos em conflito, a culpa não era dela, sabia. Sabia também que assumir a responsabilidade por tudo não mudava o fato de que não era sua culpa.

Deixou a mente vagar solta em memórias recentes e flashs, estava tão absorto em sua própria cabeça que não notou o frio cortante que fazia.

Sentiu a cabeça doer, não tinha pra onde ir. Voltar ao salão comunal não era uma opção, agora ele era o grande traidor. _"Traidor" _pensou amargo _"Essa é uma palavra que não combina com Malfoy"._

Olhou de relance para a marca negra em seu braço, já não ardia mais a algum tempo. O grande símbolo de que ele tinha um "mestre", alguém a quem ele deveria servir.

Náusea invadia seus sentidos àquele pensamento. Talvez fosse apenas orgulho, talvez fosse algo que aprendera com seu avô, mas servir era um ato para fracos e não fora criado para ser fraco.

Como poderia servir a um mestre que não respeitava? Como poderia servir a alguém que odiava desde que nascera?

A resposta era clara e óbvia: Não podia.

Desde que adquirira a marca negra ficara incumbido da tarefa de "se livrar" de Weasley e Granger. Voldemort acreditava que com eles fora do caminho Potter não teria em quem se apoiar e sucumbiria. Não questionara. A idéia de se livrar deles não lhe causava nenhum remorso. "_Traidor do sangue e Sangue-ruim"_ sempre ouvira seu pai dizer quando mencionava o nome de um deles.

Não tivera que bolar plano nenhum, precisava apenas ser competente o bastante para seguir as instruções de Voldemort à risca.

Como aconteceu não saberia explicar, não importava de qualquer maneira. A Weasley menor descobrira sobre sua tarefa.

Tornara-se um grande fardo nas semanas seguintes, a ruiva estava empenhada em transformar sua vida num inferno até ser capaz de salvar o irmão e a amiga.

Perguntava-se porque Gina não simplesmente corria para Dumbledore e o denunciava, seria mais eficaz e menos cansativo. Mas ela parecia preferir agir em seus próprios termos, o que era um grande alívio para Draco.

---

"_Juro por Merlin que conto para Harry o que planeja fazer, Malfoy...Ou pior, para Dumbledore!" Gina gritava a plenos pulmões_

_Draco a encarou seco e entediado como se disesse "denovo, não"._

"_Porque ainda não contou? Wealey, você teve um mês inteiro pra fazer isso e eu ainda não entendo o porque simplesmente não faz. Ou acha que vai ser a grande salvadora do dia se puder salvar os pobres Weasley e Granger sozinha. Novidade, ruiva, eles vão morrer...E se ficar no meu caminho, você também."_

_Gina assumiu um olhar animalesco, algo que assustaria a qualquer um que a conhecesse, mas Malfoy estava acostumado com olhares assim o tempo todo e não se abalou._

_A garota se aproximou dele e começou a falar quase num sussuro, e a cada palavra seu tom aumentava até que estava quase gritando._

"_Por algum motivo que eu não consigo entender porque eu ainda achava que você não era como o seu pai...Achava que poderia vir para o nosso lado, poderia ser salvo desse vírus nojento que Voldemort espalha pelas pessoas...Achava que talvez não tivesse culpa de ter nascido numa família infestada pela arrogância e crueldade...Eu achava.." Sua voz morreu ao encarar os olhos acinzentados do garoto, sabia porque queria polpa-lo, mas não queria assumir._

_Estava apaixonada._

_Quebrou os trinta centímetros que os separava e tocou seus lábios com os seus. Só por um segundo._

_Afastou-se, limpando uma lágrima que deixara escorrer e correu pra longe dali. _

---

Sentiu a cabeça dar voltas, odiava ficar confuso.

Odiava ser levado pra dentro de algum sentimento, odiava a idéia de que aquilo tinha mexido com ele.

Odiava a idéia de que talvez...Só talvez, também estivesse apaixonado por ela.

E de alguma forma, a idéia acalmava suas entranhas de um jeito que ele nunca vira antes.

**---**

**Na minha cabeça só existe você agora **

**Esse mundo cai sobre mim **

**Nesse mundo, existe o real e o que você decide acreditar **

**E isso parece real pra mim...**

---

O dia de por o plano em prática estava chegando, não precisava de nenhuma distração pessoal para estragar a situação.

Não conseguia evitar os pensamentos de que estava fazendo a coisa errada.

Não conseguia calar as palavras de Gina de sua cabeça. De que poderia ir para o outro lado.

Lembrava de quando ainda tinha 11 anos, de como invejava Potter. De como imaginava a si mesmo salvando o mundo de algum mal e sendo o herói da história. De como odiava os encontros de comensais da morte que seu pai trazia pra casa...De como tinha vontade de ficar em Hogwarts para sempre.

Na manhã seguinte viu Gina o encarar durante o café com sua habitual expressão de "mau presságio". Riu de si mesmo por se importar com o olhar, não fazia diferença, fazia?

Naquela noite montou guarda na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória. Tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar algum aluno aparecer, forçá-lo a dar a senha...O resto era com os comensais.

Sentiu culpa...Culpa por ser tarde demais pra fazer qualquer coisa. Culpa por mostrar aos comensais um jeito de entrar no castelo.

Não acreditando no que fazia abandonou o posto e deu a volta, mencionando ir para qualquer lugar longe dali.

A cabeça em turbilhão, virou no corredo á esquerda, esquerda de novo, direita...Olhou as gárgulas na entrada da sala do diretor o encarando.

Uma voz muito conhecida soou atrás de si

"Draco, Draco, _meu filho_" Lucio disse com a voz arrastada, enfatizando o "filho" com ironia "Tem noção do que acabou de fazer? Sabia que era idiota como sua mãe, só não sabia o quão idiota era".

Draco encarou o pai, sentindo o vento bater em suas costas congelando seu pulmão.

"Pai" Disse com a voz fraca "Acho que é hora de termos uma conversinha de pai pra filho" Draco debochou.

Lucio levantou a varinha contra Draco e disse em grunhidos "Você vai voltar pra lá...E vai pegar a maldita senha e abrir a porta da Grifinória, isso...É uma ordem" Finalizou seco.

"Porque você mesmo não faz isso?" disse olhando para uma das gárgulas enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer...Precisava ganhar tempo, precisava de ajuda.

"Porque, Draco, sabe tão bem quanto eu que as portas só se abrem para estudantes" Disse em impaciente "Faça o que eu estou mandando" e com um aceno de varinha soltou uma linha azul em direção às sombras, um grito ecoou e a forma de Gina ficou visível aos dois.

O estômago de Draco afundou.

"Que raios..." começou.

"Olha só, se não é uma Weasley...Sabe uma coisa muito interessante sobre os Weasleys, Draco?" Luciu sorriu um sorriso irritante e completou "Eles são da Grifinória".

"Deixa ela fora disso!" Ouviu a si mesmo dizer e se arrependeu.

"Deixar ela...fora disso?" Luciu repetiu incrédulo "Porque eu faria isso?"

Fez-se silêncio durante alguns segundos até que Lucio se aproximasse de Draco e o segurasse pelo braço.

"Você vai arrancar a senha dessa traidora de sangue, Draco, vai arrancar e depois vai torturá-la" Lucio parecia engolir o lugar com o olhar, uma ferocidade que Draco nunca tinha visto antes "Eu não criei você pra ter misericórdia desse tipo de rato".

Gina encarava ambos os Malfoys do chão, o feitiço havia prendido suas pernas e jogado sua varinha para longe.

Draco encarou o pai e disse firme "Não vou fazer isso".

Lucio levantou sua mão direita e segurou o queixo do filho com violência "Se não fizer..." levantou a outra mão com a varinha e apontou para o peito do filho "...Farei a você dois".

A mão de Draco alcançou sua varinha e apontando para o pai sussurrou "Rectusempra".

Lucio escorregou para longe, batendo com força na parede, levantando-se logo em seguida, o rosto vermelho em fúria.

Draco correu para Gina e desfez o feitiço que o pai havia lançado e antes que pudesse tira-la de lá ouviu o pai gritar "Reverte Statum" Sentiu o corpo ser jogado pra trás dolorosamente e bater contra a gárgula, sentiu o ar lhe faltar e o corpo doer, mas ao novo som da voz do pai colocou-se de pé a tempo de ver uma luz vermelha sair da varinha de Lucio e atingir em cheio Gina quando disse "Crucio". Gina se contorceu e soltou um grito de desespero.

Lucio encarou-o desafiadoramente quando deixou o feitiço cessar "O que você vai fazer, Draco? Lutar contra seu próprio pai?" e levantando a varinha novamente começou a dizer "Sectum..."

Draco voou entre o feitiço e Gina, empunhando a varinha "Protego"

"sempra" Terminou Lucio.

O feitiço ricocheteou para todos os lados, uma faísca atingiu o peito de Draco, abrindo um corte fundo de lado a lado.

O loiro caiu no chão, Lucio aproximou-se devagar, com a expressão decepcionada.

Lucio encarou o filho aos seus pés, olhando fundo em seus olhos, empunhou a varinha mais uma vez em direção à Gina.

Draco tentou puxar o ar para respirar, mas engasgou e cuspiu sangue, sentiu suor escorrer pelo rosto e Gina se contorcer novamente ao ouvir o pai dizer mais uma vez "Crucio".

Tentou se levantar devagar, mas os braços cederam pela falta de ar, olhou pra baixo e viu uma grande quantidade de sangue escorrer pela camisa branca rasgada.

"Que isso sirva de lição, Draco...Se não pode me derrotar, não me enfrente".

Um calafrio passou pela espinha de Draco e ele se voltou para Gina, que estava desacordada ao seu lado.

Lucio sorriu enquanto apontava, pela última vez a varinha pra Gina e dizia "Avada..."

A cena se passou num milésimo de segundo, Draco juntou forças para levantar a varinha e urrar "Avada Kedavra" Uma luz verde atingiu em cheio o peito de seu pai, que derrubou a varinha e caiu duro, num baque surdo no chão.

Alcançou Gina com esforço "Enervate" Os olhos da ruiva se abriram e ela sentou apressada.

Draco sentiu os sentidos falharem e caiu desacordado ao lado da garota.

Gina olhou em volta confusa e vendo a figura dos Malfoys desacordados ela gritou "SOCORRO!"

**---**

**Você me ama, mas não sabe quem sou **

**Estou indeciso sobre a vida que levo **

**E onde eu estou **

**Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou **

**Então me deixe ir...**

---

Draco acordou horas depois deitado numa cama da enfermaria. Sentiu a cabeça doer e os braços fracos.

A voz de Gina invadiu o silêncio "Está acordado?".

Sentou-se, tonto "Estou...Você...".

"Estou bem, obrigada..." Sua voz num tom escolhido e cauteloso deixou Malfoy irritado.

"O que aconteceu?" Odiava perguntas assim.

"Bom, Hermione e Rony nunca foram mortos porque...Bem, você não abriu a porta do salão. Os comensais foram obrigadas a força a se retirar, Dumbledore fez questão de expulsa-los pessoalmente...Seu pai...Bem, seu pai..."

"Eu o matei" Draco sentiu uma sensação de choque se espalhar por seu estômago, mas sua voz soou distante.

Queria acreditar que tinha feito a coisa certa, desesperadamente, mas tinha matado seu próprio pai.

Horas depois o Ministério estava espalhado por Hogwarts, estavam atrás do assassino...Atrás dele.

Gina havia passado algumas horas formando uma história acreditável do porque Draco havia usado uma maldição imperdoável e combinara de ambos dizerem a mesma coisa para o ministro

Draco não disse nada.

Sentiu o corpo congelado por choque, medo, não sabia explicar o que era de fato.

Encarou a garota ao seu lado antes que saísse para depor. Puxou seu rosto para perto do seu e a beijou, Gina sentiu o desespero no beijo, como se fosse o último.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Durante o interrogatório Draco contara tudo. Sabia que o ministério não acreditaria nele, sabia que matar o próprio pai era crime, sabia que não iriam lhe conceder "auto-defesa". Não ligava. Pela primeira vez na vida estava fazendo o certo.

Quando se suga o veneno da ferida. É preciso que sugue até o fim...Do contrário todo esforço será inútil.

Draco fora sentenciado à Azicaban.

Gina veio ao seu encontro, marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas e o corpo encolhido, abriu a porta da enfermaria com violência, sentindo a raiva se espalhar.

"Você disse que contaria a verdade, Malfoy...Você não pode se entregar, você prometeu!"

**---**

**Eu sonho, nós em direção ao que eu espero **

**E eu me recuso a te amar **

**Como esse amor pode ser uma coisa boa **

**Quando eu sei pelo que estou passando**

---

Caminhou sozinho até os jardins, a neve branca estava espalhada por toda a extensão, cobrindo a grama.

A culpa por ter matado seu pai gelava seu peito, o frio estava deixando suas mãos duras, o corte em seu peito parecia queimar sua carne.

Seus pensamentos estavam desordenados e pesados, olhou para as mãos e sentiu uma raiva que nunca sentira antes...Raiva dolorida, que apertava o peito, que o fazia querer se econder...Ou talvez não fosse raiva...Talvez fosse outra coisa. Algo cujo nome não sabia.

Tristeza quem sabe.

Draco soltou um grito de ódio, caiu de joelhos na neve e socou o chão...Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes...A pele branca tornou-se vermelha e ele parou.

Gina observou a cena de longe...Aproximou-se e colocou sua mão no ombro do garoto, ele não se virou.

**---**

**Não importa quanto eu tente **

**Eu não consigo escapar dessas coisas por dentro **

**Eu sei, eu sei. **

**Mas todos os pedaços se desmancham **

**Você será a única que sabe **

**Quem sabe**

---

Gina não disse nada, apenas se ajoelhou ao seu lado e beijou de leve sua bochecha, passou seu braço sobre seus ombros e o abraçou forte, sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dele.

Os dois permaneceram lá durante horas sem dizer nada. O silêncio tomando o lugar dos pensamentos, a respiração de Draco foi voltando ao normal devagar.

Draco sabia agora que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Beijou mais uma vez a ruiva passando as mãos por seu cabelo.

Iria enfrentar o que viesse pela frente, seja lá o que fosse.

---

_**Você me ama mas não sabe quem sou, então me deixe ir...**_

* * *

Finite


End file.
